


Tiger, tiger

by lady_godiva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise, remember 2012 when the avengers were family and nothing hurt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_godiva/pseuds/lady_godiva
Summary: Clint can't believe his life includes days where his teammates get turned into tigers.





	Tiger, tiger

What was it about Christmas that made people lose all reason?

No sooner had they suppressed the latest wannabe supervillain in a lengthy, disastrous fight (and just, seriously, why did everyone want to be a mad scientist all of a sudden), than they received word of yet another magic-related incident in, where else, Central Fucking Park. It’s a wonder that people still took the risk spending time there. 

This particular … wizard? … was very, very reluctant to go to jail, and they were down two team members; Thor was spending Yule in Asgard, and the park couldn’t handle Hulk rearranging their landscape yet again.

Finally, when the wizard (“I’m a fucking sorceror!”) was contained, and the clean-up underway, the team took a breath and watched the sunset over the trees and the cityscape in the background. Out of the corner of his eye, Clint noticed that Steve’s mouth looked like he’d just sucked on a lemon.

“Ok there, Cap?” and as the question left his mouth, a glow began to emanate from Steve’s chest. Tony and Natasha came closer, and Steve turned to face all of them.

“Uh, guys?” he croaked, “Something’s ha-” and then he was gone. And, in his place, was a tiger.

“Um, Steve? Is that you?” Clint wasn’t sure if this was smart, talking to a tiger, but they had to know whether Steve was still in there or not. Natasha stood slightly apart from them, ready to bolt if necessary, and Tony, for once, seemed at a loss for words.

The tiger looked right at him and gave an almighty roar. “Ok then, that answers that,” muttered Tony as he stumbled away, looking somewhat shell-shocked.

“Well, he’s not going to be of any use,” said Natasha, walking closer to Steve now that she knew he wouldn’t be an immediate risk. “Steve, we’re going to get you back to the Tower, to Bruce. Maybe he can tell us what happened.”

Steve chuffed, and then whined, and Clint was sure normal tigers couldn’t make that noise. He didn’t seem scared though, and when they boarded the quinjet, he collapsed and took a nap on the floor. Clint took one look at him, then Tony, who was still in shock and too tired to fly, then Natasha, who was sleeping with her eyes open, and thought, for probably the hundredth time just that day, _What even is my life?_


End file.
